The technology disclosed herein generally relates to image segmentation. More specifically, the technology disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for hair segmentation based on a tiered structure constraint.
The advent of computer vision and computer graphic technologies has led to the growth of a variety of applications such as face recognition, object/human tracking, gender classification, head detection, hair synthesis, animation, and the like. Since hair is an important feature with respect to human appearance, computer vision scientists often use hair segmentation as a basis for the various applications.
Currently available methods for hair segmentation suffer from numerous problems due to large variations in the appearance (for example, color, texture, shape, and the like) of hair among different kinds of people, variations in lighting, cluttered backgrounds, and the like. Furthermore, currently available methods for hair segmentation are not fast enough for real-time applications.